Race WITH me
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Ever since Kazu met Spitfire he could not get him out of his head. While training, Kazu gets hurt and runs into Spitfire…. Or more like the other way around. KazuSpitfire YAOI Rated T for kissing.


**This story was made by a request from H. Key of Destiny .W (My twin sis in real life!) I hope you all enjoy!**

Kazu was training. Well, he always trained; especially hard lately. He just could not get that pyro out of his head, even if he only was with him for a few minutes.

_**~/~/Flashback~/~/**_

"_You're fast," A British voice said from behind Kazu, who turned suddenly; not expecting anyone around. Kazu's eyes widened as he took in the unfamiliar sight of the redhead in front of him. He was attractive (defiantly), and had flame hair. "But you'll have to be faster to race with me." Then he twisted showing of his flame regalia, and sped away into the night. Kazu stood in place, transfixed for quite some time. He finally walked over to where the rest of his group was._

"_Hey, Agito; can I ask you a question?" Kazu asked the smaller boy, knowing full well his leader wouldn't know the answer to his question. When Agito responded with an over excited 'Yes Kazzzuu?' He continued. "Do you know who has the Fire Regalia?"_

"_That would be Spitfire…" Agito said after a moment of thought. "What made you ask that?" Agito tilted his head sideways. His leader walked over and curiously put his arm around Agito's shoulders._

"_N-no reason…" That was all he said before bidding farewell to Ikki and Agito._

_**~/~/Flashback Concludes~/~/**_

He had been training in secret, Agito and Ikki had been training a lot together recently; Kazu figured he needed to find out if there was something between them yet. He had upped his speed by almost 30 mph, which anyone else would think was amazing and not even possible. But he still felt the need to train until late in the night, and he would end up passing out as soon as he walked into his room.

When he got tired and felt ready to give up; he always thought the same thought. _'You're fast, but you'll have to be faster to race with me." _Then he would find new-found energy and continue to train.

He had decided to do a lap around the city, to cool off before going back home. He skated past the few cars left on the road; he passed the clock tower and saw that it was almost 11:00. He decided to take a short cut to jump the river. He grinded across the handrail and jumped across the river. He had barely made it; the impact caused him to fall to his knees when he landed.

He saw a car heading straight towards him. He tried to stand, but he found he had twisted one of his ankles when he landed. The car screeched to a halt, but still bumped into him. (Lightly but it still knocked him completely over.) Kazu strained his eyes to see the driver and was shocked to see…. Spitfire.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A British man asked as he grabbed Kazu's arm and helped him up. There was no mistaking that accent. "Wait, your Kazu Mikura, aren't you?" Kazu opened his mouth, but found he couldn't speak. He nodded dumbly instead. "You alright?"

'I-I'm fine." Kazu said, but as the redhead let go of his arm; he put some weight on his left ankle and he toppled over. Spitfire (with the quick reflexes) quickly grabbed Kazu and stuck and arm around his waist. Kazu blushed and looked away; the pyro chuckled and started dragging Kazu to the passenger seat of his car. "Wha?"

"I need to take care of your injuries, so you're going to my house." That was spitfire's simple explanation. Kazu shut his mouth; going to the guy's house that he had been dreaming about sense the day they met was something he would reject. He paused, waiting to see if Kazu was going to say anything before continuing. "I've actually been quite lonely at home lately, that's what I was thinking about when, I… erm… Hit you with my car." The Pyro grimaced as he spoke; he glanced at Kazu before turning and looking at the road ahead of him. "Sorry about that, by the way… I don't think I actually apologized. I'm Spitfire by the way."

'I know, I asked a friend who had the flame regalia, and he said it was Spitfire." Kazu said sleepily and shifted a little in his seat. He wouldn't mind sleeping right now, Spitfire's accent made him sleepy. Spitfire continued driving silently, turning occasionally. When he reached his house, he turned and looked a Kazu. He opened his mouth to speak; but stopped and smiled.

Kazu was asleep.

Kazu awoke and looked around groggily. He squinted, then his eyes widened when he noticed the unfamiliar room. His memory of the day before rushed back to him, he was at Spitfire's house. He smirked to himself when he noticed that the entire room lit only by candles; the flames burning strongly. He pushed the covers off of him and swung his legs over the bed. He planted his feet on the plushy red carpet. As he stood he couldn't help but wiggle his toes at the softness of the floor. He picked up his skates from the floor beside him, and noticed his ankle was fine.

He padded his way thru the mansion, knocking before entering any of the rooms, not wanting to walk in on any awkward situations. He knocked on the last door on the hall. There was no reply, so he opened the door slowly, and caught his breath when he saw the room.

Well you couldn't really call in a _room. _ It was more of an auditorium, there was a huge skating rink with obstacles throughout it. He saw Spitfire spin and duck under several obstacles with blinding speed. Kazu himself didn't even think he could go nearly as fast as the Pyro before him. He realized he was still in the doorway and sheepishly shut the door and continued down the steps. There was an observing section with around 500-750 seats. He continued his way to the seats and noticed another rink as well. It went around the other rink and was completely bare with no obstacles.

He waited awhile, until he grew too antsy to stay still. He strapped on his skates and went down the ramp towards the rink. Spitfire was so into his training, he didn't notice Kazu. Kazu didn't mind, not wanting to be a bother he made his way to the empty rink. He noticed a huge score board, on it was Spitfire's time around the rink he was on. Under it was a computer where you could make a new account, select current account, or watch instant replays. He clicked instant replays and watched Spitfire race around the track on the screen, he found others racing around the screen as well; but none faster than the Pyro himself.

Kazu went back to the main page and created his own account. All he had to put was his name, height, weight and age. After he was done he lined up on the line, there was a button beside the line that said press to race. Kazu shrugged to himself and pressed it.

"ON YOUR MARK," A semi-loud voice announced, Kazu didn't have time to see if it had distracted the red head before the announcer voice continued, so he quickly got into his crouch he was so fond of. "THREE, TWO, ONE, GOOOO!" Kazu went from his crouch position and sped down the track. He zoned into the race and only thought about running faster. He sped past the finish line and turned with a screech to stop. He walked over to the water fountain and drank for a short time. He skated over to the score board; Spitfire came over and put his arm around Kazu's shoulder.

"There no mistake, you are one hot-shot skater. Look at the scoreboards and you'll see what I mean." Kazu fought back a blush; he looked up and the scoreboard, he got second place. Spitfire was of course first, beat him by three seconds. Kazu turned to look at Spitfire, but put his head down in shame.

"Looks like I still can't race against you…." Kazu sighed; Spitfire used one finger to tilt the younger teen's face up.

"Who said I wanted to race against you?" The pyro asked, his eyes looking back and forth between Kazu's, who in turn opened his mouth to speak. Spitfire didn't want any of that.

He leaned in a put his lips to the blonds, just a swift, romantic peck. He pulled back and almost laughed when Kazu had tried to lean to keep their lips together longer.

"I want you to race WITH me." And with that the older teen leaned in a kissed the boy again, skating backwards this time. Kazu eagerly skated forward, keeping their lips together. In their flurry of kisses it was a surprise they didn't crash. Eventually they gave up skating, but sat down in a nearby chair and continued kisses.

**I am currently doing short story requests!**

**Just press my (reviewing) button and tell me where it's from and the pairing and I'll do it! (Unless it's a pairing I hate, or Yuri) Check out the top of my profile for more info and the storys I'm currently working on ^.^**

**PRESS MY BUTTON!**


End file.
